


Jagged Edges

by cypheroftyr



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Video game fandom, War Vets, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: My attempt at getting Lincoln Clay and Donovan to work as a couple, yes. Mafia III fic. This one is firmly NK Jemisin’s fault along with the twitch chat.





	1. It all went to Hell in Handbasket

Lincoln wasn’t alright not in any sense of the word. Between the things he’d seen and done in Nam’ and the reign of terror he’d kicked off in New Bordeaux, he hadn’t had time for much of anything. The only constant was death, drink and Donovan. It always came back to that blond fucker in some way. They’d been brothers in arms, doing things that haunted them both. Somehow things always circled back to him, even when Lincoln woke in the dead of night, heart hammering after a nightmare.

Tonight wasn’t about those things that wouldn’t leave him alone. Tonight was about that ornery, commie obsessed constant in his life for years. Donovan bitched about the heat, the hotel he’d taken over, all the things he didn’t like about New Bordeaux, yet he stayed and had kept Lincoln together, had been the one he could call after...Sammy’s. Yet, Lincoln couldn’t make himself pick up the phone. This time, he had to work some shit out on his own before he made an ass of himself.

**  
For his part, Donovan knew better than to push Lincoln when he was in a mood. Sometimes they didn’t speak for a week or more at a time, then there were weeks when they spent every spare second together. Lincoln falling asleep in Donovan’s bed after a few beers and a long night of talking. 

This was one of those nights, where Donovan paced and smoked, while Lincoln sprawled over the majority of the bed like it was his. Neither man slept well, so if Clay was so far down he was snoring, Donovan knew he wasn’t sleeping in his own damned bed unless he could shove the other man to the side.

“Give him a few beers and he’s out like a damned light. Give him a fifth of whiskey and he’s up to meet the sun, damn both of us.” Donovan cussed as he pulled off everything but his boxers and nudged Lincoln until he had enough room to sleep. Soon he was snoring until he felt a hand on his hip and soft lips on his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but he was too relaxed to shove Lincoln away.

Since he didn’t make a move away, soon he was held down and nipped at as Lincoln dreamed on. It went no further than that until morning, when he woke up face to face with to find his partner staring at him in amusement. 

“You snore like a fucking mack truck, you know that Donovan?” teased the other man before rolling to his back and stretching. 

“Like you don’t? Give you enough beer and you sound like a bunch of buzzsaws. At least I wasn’t cuddling you for half the night.” Donovan griped.

“You didn’t complain last time I wasn’t drunk and cuddled you Johnny boy. Make up your mind man.” Clay said as he tilted his head to stare at his friend. “I wasn’t so drunk I couldn’t have had a little fun like we used to.” 

“Don’t fuck with me Clay, you were so drunk you were asleep and taking up most of the bed before I could get your boots off!” Donovan slapped him with a pillow while he was at it. “I told you, fucking hate being called Jonny Boy, my old man did that to get under my skin.”

Lincoln batted him with the pillow before sitting up and reaching for a cigarette. “Mind if I take one?” 

“Sure, help yourself Clay, after all you already went through most of my pack at the bar. Go buy more when you go out, fucker.” Donovan sounded petulant, like he wanted to kick the other man out but couldn’t be bothered.

“What’s eatin you? You’re usually crabby before that first cig and coffee but this is extra special shit after opening your eyes Donovan.” Lincoln took a drag and passed over the smoke before leaning back. 

“Don’t start with me, just get us some coffee besides this shit the motel has maybe I’ll be in a better mood when you come back.” Donovan was in a snit but he hoped to cover it up once Lincoln had gone.

“You need to get laid, or something. Always holed up in here with your conspiracy theories and shit, it's getting to you. Go out, get some sun or a drink or something. Hell, get dressed and we’ll find a spot where we can sit together for once.” Lincoln pulled on his jeans and headed for the bathroom while he waited for an answer. He heard the jangle of change rolling over the floor as John fumbled into the last clean pair of pants he had and made his way over. 

“You know we can’t find a spot to sit together too easy, come one go get us breakfast and I’ll clean the table. If you’re nice I’ll even feed you like that time you broke your hand in a fight over there.” John tried for a winning smile but it came out wrong. 

“Fine, I’ll clean you get breakfast. You know a black man can’t get shit worth anything around here. Then we talk about that dossier you pitched at me when I got here last night.”Lincoln snagged the rest of the cigarette before switching places and shutting the door on Donovan so he could freshen up.

Ten minutes later, Lincoln was sweeping off the table with a cuss for every random crumb he found and the mess that laid on top of paperwork. “Goddamn, how does he not lose everything around here?” 

Forty-minutes later Donovan returned with two plates fresh from a diner, and even coffee from the diner down the way that was fresher than what Lincoln could have gotten them. He grunted in appreciation for the clean table as he set out their food. “Your feast good sir.” 

“Don’t be a dick Donovan, sit down and eat before it gets cold.” Lincoln dug into his food, glimpsing at the other man occasionally until they were done. He leaned back with the last of his coffee and grinned. “So what’s the job?” 

“Simple, seems a judge is getting sloppy and he’s blaming any black guy that sort of,maybe might be you for what’s going on. Turns out he let a Southern Cross walk after he shot two guys that showed up on his door looking for help. Now he’s trying to cover his tracks. Pay him a visit, let him know that he’s fucked up and you’re watching, and you want a bit of money for your time. Should be simple, and I’ll even drive you.” Donovan slid a manilla folder over the table.

“Seems too easy, walk in and give a judge the business. What’s the catch?” Lincoln tossed the file back, unsure this was going to be a cake walk.

“Well, there is security but nothing you can’t handle. It’ll be like that time we had to sneak back in the barracks past lights out. This isn’t a hard gig, just shove him around and get some pocket money. What you scared?” Donovan ribbed.

“Nah not scared, just not convinced it’ll be in and out like you say. Come on, let’s get this over with.” Lincoln geared up, including the replacement weapons that he’d picked up after their last job. He had the gall to wink at John as they headed down to the van.

“Don’t start something you not gonna finish Clay.” Donovan muttered as he started the van.

“I wasn’t the one too tired for a little fun, like back in the day so don’t give me that crap. We can talk about it after this job.” Lincoln closed his eyes and leaned back to get a catnap before he had to get his head into the right space, the silence helped him get there.

**

The whole thing had been a clusterfuck, from the moment Lincoln had gotten past the first set of guards until Donovan had hauled ass from the back alley where he’d had to pull his friend into the back seat and floor it while molotovs had followed their exit. 

“Fuck… this was supposed to be easy, what happened in there, Lincoln?” Donovan waited until they had lost their tail before pulling over to check on the other man. “Shit, shit, shit.” was all he had as he saw how pale Lincoln had gone, the dark stain spreading from his side to the front of his shirt, and the seat of his prized Potomac Independent. 

“Come on, you can’t fucking die on me.” He took a few minutes to bandage Lincoln up before flooring it back to his motel room all the while hoping that he wasn’t too late. Getting the taller man up the stairs had him cussing his luck as it seemed to take forever to get up the two flights. Finally he managed to get them both into the bathroom and into the tub.

“You still with me?” John asked as he tugged off his shirt before trying to get Lincoln out of his blood soaked civvies. 

“Hey...you came for me...sumabitch, you showed.” Lincoln winced as he tried to focus on Donovan but couldn’t manage it. “Where’d you find a tub in the jungle?”

“Jungle?” John paused as he realized that Clay was farther gone than he’d thought. Poor bastard thought they were back in the weeds. “Know me Clay, I’ve always been a crafty asshole, now let me get you out of that shirt.”

Lincoln snickered and batted at John’s hands. “Sarge’ll catch us, you want a discharge? Let me nap, tired.” 

“You got hurt during drills you dick, I need to patch you up before you get something in those cuts. Now get that off.” Donovan huffed as he struggled against Lincoln until he finally got his shirt off and could see the bullet wounds and scrapes from the fence he’d climbed. “Fuck man, what the fuck?” he grumbled before he got to work on his friend.

Getting the bullet out was the easy part, getting Lincoln upright enough to clean him up and bandaged, that was the fucked part of the day, well besides having drive hell for leather through downtown New Bordeaux to escape with their asses intact, mostly.

At some point, Donovan had stripped Lincoln buck naked because his clothes were too blood stained to be saved and he need to clean him up. “So not the time Johnny, not now.” he scolded himself as he gently got the other man cleaned and covered up by a towel before he managed to get them both to the rumpled bed.

“Not how I wanted to get you into bed and naked with me you fuck.” he muttered once he’d settled into a chair with a drink at hand. “This was supposed to be easy, how did this happen?” Donovan asked himself as he watched Lincoln sleeping, and soon he’d fallen into a hard doze even when in a bad chair. He’d have remained asleep if not for the calling of his name and a pillow smacking him in the face.

“The fuck happened?” Clay grumbled as he carefully sat up. “Last I remember I was hauling ass from some good ol’ boys in the judges employ.”   
“Yeah, you managed to get word to me and I had to drag you out of an alley back here. Take it easy, you had some gunshots but just one had to get dug out. Clothes are a loss though.” Donovan got up and plucked at his own clothes. “Mine too it looks like, this was one of my better suits, damn.”

“I’ll buy you a new one. I got clothes in that duffle but I need a shower.” Lincoln winced as he stood up and would have been on his ass if not for Donovan catching him. “Fuck, they got me good.” 

“Yeah, and I need a shower too...might as well share?” John quickly looked away, sure Lincoln wouldn’t want that.

“Yeah, better than me cracking my skull open and making Marcano’s job easier.” him leaning on Donovan wasn’t that easy since he had a few inches on the other guy. They made it into the bathroom, which was a disaster from the impromptu surgery earlier.

“Well fuck, forgot to put everything away. Just be careful, I’ll get it after we’re washed up.” John helped him get in and rest against the cool tiles while he finished stripping off and joined him. “Can you stand up, or you gotta lean on me?” 

“Easier ways to get me naked you know.” Lincoln quipped before taking the soap. 

That left Donovan silent, for once unable to come up with a quick comeback. Instead he chanced putting an arm around Lincoln, supposedly to help him stay upright though they both knew why he was being touchy. Eventually John was washing his back, thoughts running around how often they’d nearly died back in Nam’ and in the Holler. He wasn’t normally given to worrying but with an easy as pie job had gone tits up, he needed to confirm they were both ok.

“What, I shock you quiet? That’s a first.” Lincoln asked before he leaned forward to rinse off and turning to back to face Donovan. “What gives? We shared a shower before, hell we shared worse and you ain’t been this damn quiet before.” 

“Sorry, the job going so bad got me a little spooked is all. You looked half-dead when I dragged you into the car.” John ducked under the spray to avoid more questions, but didn’t think about how close they were when he tried to turn back. 

Clay just stared at him when Donovan tipped his head up so they were staring at each other. “This isn’t like you to get spooked, so fess up.” 

“Let’s get out of here first? The water's getting cold and I could use a smoke.” Donovan got out first, slinging a towel around his hips and heading straight for the bed. Lincoln followed after, a little slower with the first aid bag in hand. 

“Before you get that cigarette going, help me change this out?” Clay handed him the bag and laid back, his towel barely keeping him decent as he peeled the wet bandages off. “Should have just washed up but I felt disgusting.” 

“You’re not so bad, but lemme take care of that for you.” Donovan was quick with the new bandage, but his hand lingered over Lincoln’s abdomen a hair too long to be an accident. He was about to pull back before he was kept in place by a warm, strong hand around his wrist. 

“What gives? You gonna break my wrist after I patched you up?” he tried to joke even as he let Lincoln hold him place.

“You stupid fuck, you know I’m not gonna do that. What gives? You looking at me like I’m not real, or you’re still asleep. Did you think I was gonna die?” Lincoln tugged until they were side by side, him carefully resting on the uninjured side while holding Donovan to him.

The blond seemed uncomfortable even as he enjoyed the feel of Lincoln’s hold on him, though they could go toe-to-toe, he knew the other man was stronger than him. If Clay got it in his head, he probably could break his arm without much effort but that, that idea enough to cool his lust.

“Yeah, ok I thought you might fucking die, you happy now?” Donovan jerked his hand free and rolled to his back. “Look, you know you’re one of the few friends I got, can’t let you get shot and bleed out in a damn alley.” 

That made Lincoln think rather than give him a hard time. He knew John considered him a friend, they’d even fucked a few times over there and after coming home when one or both of them needed someone who got it, who knew what they’d been through and the shit they’d lived. That was hard for them, finding someone who hadn’t been in it that could get them and the nightmares, the things that kept them up. Worse, the things they’d done to survive or under orders.That’s the shit that no one understood unless they’d been there. 

But this was more than fear for a friends life. This was something else, and his casual attempt to at least get a blowjob out of Donovan must have tripped something in the other man. After carefully rising up on his elbow he nudged his buddy until Donovan looked at him. “Hey, I’m just giving you shit cause this ain’t like you, dig?” 

“Yeah, I dig, I dig” John said before rolling over and resting a hand on Lincoln’s hip as the other man had done to him the night before. “Rest up, shouldn’t be doing that kind of shit when you have a bullet hole in you. Maybe tomorrow if you feel better, ok?”

“Ok, now go the fuck to sleep Johnny.” Lincoln muttered once he was comfortable, even making sure Donovan was still touching him before they both drifted off. It was weird, but he couldn’t fault the man for his worry. Talking would happen, later, much later.


	2. Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard conversations, easy riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the-arkadian, y-gwyllgi-unig, katschy and joasakura for help in figuring out what kind of lubrication would be appropriate for two cis dudes banging in 1968.

Later it turned out was well into the next afternoon when Lincoln woke up to an empty bed, sunlight hitting him square in the face in the empty hotel room. Waking up like that wasn’t what he needed, especially alone in a place he barely recognized as he came around. That unease ramped up when the door opened slowly, and in his state, he didn’t recognize Donovan in a dark tee and slacks instead of his usual attire.

“Stay right where you fucking are.” Lincoln warned as he rolled to his feet with a knife in hand. “Who the fuck are you?”

“For fucks sake Lincoln, it's _me_ , the guy who lives here?” Donovan shot back as he waved at his friend. “I tried to be quiet, but I forgot you hear like a damn rabbit.” 

Lincoln dropped the knife on the table and eased back into bed. “Sorry, wasn’t quite here when I woke up.” he grunted as he felt his chest tighten up as he moved. “I hope you brought aspirin back with you.”

“Yeah, and a few other things that might help. Even stopped over by the garden and picked up a few things that might make you forget the pain for a while. I’m just glad you realized it was me before you threw that pigsticker at me.” Donovan kicked the door closed, putting things away quietly and prepping a tray for his unhappy patient. 

“Can you sit up? I want to check that wound and make sure you get some food in you.” Donovan asked as he unrolled a bandage, glancing at Lincoln.

“Thought you wanted to get something else in me if I remember last night correctly.” joked Lincoln even as he struggled to sit up.

Donovan had gone still, half unrolled bandage dropping to the bed. He remained quiet as he grabbed it and focused on the first aid items he had laid out. 

“Hey...I’m fucking with you, like usual. You ok John?” he asked as he took in how still Donovan had gone.

“Yeah, yeah… fine, just...didn’t expect you to tease me about _that_ is all. You know I’m not, it's hard for me to ...fuck Lincoln why are you being an asshole right now?!” Donovan snapped before jumping up to pace and smoke. 

The blond wandered around the hotel room with a smoke in hand, occasionally looking at the man in his bed, unsure how to explain the outburst. He stopped pacing around when he heard his name called.

“Hey Donovan...John, come over here and talk to me. This isn’t like you man.” Lincoln reached for the extra pillows so he could sit up straight. He was worried about Donovan because even with all the shit they’d been through he’d never seen him close to breaking before. “John? What is it man, we been through a lot of shit and I never really saw you act like this before.”

Donovan finished his cigarette and sat next to Lincoln with a sigh. “Look...you know I’m not good with feelings right?” 

“Yeah, I ain’t much better.” Lincoln answered.

“Hah...compared to me you’re a damn angel when it comes to emotional shit. Anyway, seeing you fuckd up like that got to me. You’re, you’re my best friend and all I got in this shit hole I call my office and my life. Losing you would break me.” Donovan admitted quietly.

The other man’s admission stunned Lincoln, mostly since Donovan wasn’t open about feelings or much of anything besides his hatred of communists. That got the man on a tear like nothing else, otherwise getting him to open up was like getting blood from a stone. After a while he reached over and squeezed John’s shoulder. He smiled when he felt a strong hand cover his.

“Hey...I care about you too man. Just as important to me, you know that right?” Lincoln said quietly.

“Yeah...now I do yeah.” Donovan squeezed the hand on his shoulder briefly before turning around and getting the medical supplies. “Slide down so I can get you cleaned up a bit more, I want to make sure I didn’t miss anything in my panic last night.”

Lincoln laid back and let Donovan work in silence, watching him as he gently prodded him for any bits of shell or salt that he might have missed as he _was_ panicking and praying for Lincoln to make it if he was honest with himself. Once he was bandaged back up, Lincoln grabbed the other man by the wrists and tugged at him. “Lie with me.” 

John pulled his hands back out of reflex more than worry that he would be hurt. He put everything away before joining Lincoln, cautiously laying next to his friend, unsure if he wanted to hear what the other man had to say.

“Jesus man, relax I ain’t gonna bite” Lincoln quipped as he turned to face the blond. “Unless you ask real nice like, and I might oblige you.” 

“Can’t you be serious?” John snapped, then caught himself before he got worked up. “Sorry...still kind of anxious.” 

“Umm hmm, is that why you keep lookin at me when you think I can’t see you? I’m not gonna die on you and I’m staying put, in this bed and hopefully we can talk this out and maybe have some fun? Show you I’m not so fragile?” Lincoln said as he reached out to caress John’s face. “No bullshit Johnny, what’s got you so spooked?”

Donovan leaned into his touch with a sigh, glad for the caress of rough fingers against his cheek. “No bullshit...I ...feel, I…” he opened his eyes to stare at Lincoln as he got the words out, finally. “Realized how much I ca---,that I love you when you were almost gone from me Linc. How much it would hurt me to lose you. I know, I know we said no feelings last time we worked out frustration but you can’t save a man’s life, share a bed and all the shit we been through without feeling something. You’re closest person in my life Linc and fuck, I’ve fallen for you pretty hard. I’m sorry.” he looked down, waiting for the anger, being shoved away in disgust. When it didn’t come he dared to look up, surprised to find a tender expression on Lincoln's’ face.

“You think I ain’t know that? I never said anything cause I didn’t want to lose you either. Figured if asked you’d deny it and kick me to the side. Why are you apologizing for having feelings John? We can’t be stone cold all the damn time, that’s a bad way to be.” Lincoln’s voice was soft as his gaze as he continued to stroke a thumb over Donovan’s cheek. 

“I wouldn’t push you away Linc, not when having you in my life is the one good thing I got right now. You’re too important to me. See why I got so damn twisted when I thought you were dying?” Donovan asked as he scooted closer so he could touch Lincoln in return. He let his fingers trail over the other man’s arms, happy that he could do so without the guise of checking him for injuries or accidentally brushing up against him. 

“We ok with this in the open? You ok with being ...sweet on each other? At least in private, know we can’t be too open or we’ll get sectioned out or worse. I got enough people on my kill list without adding folks for talking shit about you.” Lincoln pulled Donovan over until they were nestled against each other, hip to hip, close enough to kiss if they wanted. Instead he took his time to map out the hard lines of Donovan’s body as he felt the other man doing to him. “Wear tee shirts more often, you look good in them.”

“Hmm, ok Linc.” John replied as he stared at Lincoln before leaning in to kiss him cautiously. He was pleased when he felt a hand cradle the back of his head, gently encouraging him to continue. He pulled back to catch his breath, and give Lincoln the biggest grin ever. “Best kiss I’ve had in a while.”

“Only kiss probably.” Lincoln teased before rolling to his back and tugging at John to straddle him. “Shirt off, let me see you.” 

“Lemme make sure the door is locked, wouldn’t want to scandalize the cleaning ladies.” Donovan slid off and made sure the deadbolt was thrown, curtains drawn and windows shut before flipping on the radio and climbing over Lincoln. “There, now we can continue.”

Clay just shook his head as he pulled at the hem of Donovan’s shirt. “You’re a paranoid asshole but you’re my paranoid asshole. Come on, take this off.” 

“Yeah, the same one that saved your ass in trenches and the other night. Long as it keeps us alive I’ll stay paranoid you fucker.” Donovan pulled his tee off and let it land wherever. He was more interested in letting Lincoln do what he wanted with him for the moment. “Happy now, bossy bastard?”

“For the moment. We’re both wearing too much but I wanna take my time with this, not like last time. That was fun but too fast. I wanna look at you while I take you apart this time.” Lincoln said as he traced all the scars he could make out in the dim room. A few were from knives, others from graze wounds...a couple he couldn’t figure out their origin. He grinned as he let his fingers trail over the other man’s abdomen, and the way John tensed under his touch. “Ticklish?”

“Don’t you fucking dare Clay, not if you want this to stay fun.” Donovan warned as he nudged Lincoln’s hands lower and away from his abs. “You said we were wearing too much, why don’t you fix that?”

“Now who’s being bossy?” Lincoln said with a smirk before he loosened the other man’s belt and unzipped his pants. “Off so I can strip too.”

“Nah, let me do that for you.” John said as he rolled to his feet and kicked off his clothes, stretching so Lincoln could get an eyeful before he took his time pulling the towel off with a flourish before crawling over to Lincoln and settling on his knees between the other man’s thighs, tripping his fingers upward until he had wrapped his fingers around the thick cock he’d been wanting for a while. 

He stroked Lincoln slow and easy, watching the way the other man’s expression changed with each twist of his wrist, enjoying the sounds his partner were trying to hold in as he kept stroking. “Can I still be bossy?” Donovan asked quietly.

“Maybe...if you keep doing that.” Lincoln breathed as he watched Donovan’s hand sliding faster and faster on his dick. “Come on...close.”

“Not yet, we barely started Linc. Just feel like teasing for a while.” John replied before slowing his movements until he was barely moving his wrist. “You said you wanna enjoy it, take our time yeah?” 

“Yeah...just...damn. Been awhile since I had anything besides my own hand.” Lincoln moaned.

“What about Roxy?” John asked as he took in every twitch and flutter of the other man’s expression, including the curl of his lip at the mention of _her_.

“Ain’t nothing happening there, she got what she wanted and made it clear I wasn’t more than a handy genetic jackhammer when she decided on wanting kids. That’s not my thing, I ain’t out here to be a deadbeat ass father like my old man.” Lincoln reached down and plucked John’s hand off him. “Put that damn mouth to use for something besides asking the wrong questions.”

“Yes...sir.” John replied before leaning over and licking the hard dick in his hand from base to tip, over and over before taking Lincoln in his mouth, sucking slow and hollowing his cheeks as he worked the other man’s shaft slow and steady until he felt coarse hair against his lips. He pulled back with a grin and a wink before resuming his cocksucking.

“That’s better...like you calling me sir.” Lincoln rasped as he rested his hand on the crown of John's’ head, calling his name between gasps of more, and yes. He tightened his grip on the other man, reluctantly nudging him back before he could hit his climax. “Sorry...not ready yet.”

“It’s ok, needed to catch my breath for a minute.” John said as he wiped spit from his chin. “You’re a lot to take in Linc.” 

“Don’t start that mandingo shit or we’re done.” Lincoln said as he glared at John, his expression guarded again.

“Nah, that’s not it. Haven’t done this since our last tumble, but you are a big man, all over. You know I ain’t like that.” John huffed before struggling to his feet and getting a beer. “Lemme get a sip and I’ll get back to taking care of you...sir.” John winked at the other man before passing the can over and rummaging in his night stand for what they could use for lube. He found a jar of vaseline finally, and sat on his knees again. He frowned at the way Lincoln was still watching him.

“I’m not on that weird fetish shit Linc. I want you because you’re you. Not some race fantasy, fuck man. You’re six feet and then some, you’re big _all over_. Hell, I don’t suck cock that often so I needed air. Don’t look at me like that, please?” Donovan remained still as he watched for Lincoln's’ reaction. He relaxed as he saw the wariness leave the other man’s face.

“Sorry...just took me back to a weird place. Had too many white chicks interested just to see if what they know is true about black dudes. I get self conscious sometimes being tall as I am. Go on, sorry I broke the mood John.” Lincoln said as he gave the other man a smile and nodded a him to continue.

“Yeah..ok, just so we’re clear.” Donovan said as he opened the jar before straddling Lincoln again and reaching back to ease a finger inside so he could get open. He tried to stay upright but found it too awkward so he rolled to his back for a better angle. He didn’t realize it but he was putting on a show for Lincoln as he stretched himself, his moans the only sound as he was watched.  
“Damn..that’s kinda hot.” Lincoln whispered as he watched Donovan manage a third finger before he stopped and opened his eyes. 

“Aim..to please, fuck I forgot how good this can feel. Better cause you’re here, watching.” Donovan whispered before wiping his hand clean, then straddling Lincoln again and slicking him up. “Easier, can feel all of you like this.” he said as he sunk down slow and easy until he rested against Lincoln’s hips. “Fuck...fuck Linc.” he moaned.

“You ok? Take a breath John, that’s it, easy, just take a breath and go easy.” Lincoln said as he reached down to tease the other man’s cock just to get his hand smacked away. 

“I’ll come...too quick. Lemme just, go at my pace.” Donovan moaned before settling in to ride with slow movements until he felt ready for more. “Linc..” he whimpered as he sped up.

“Easy, fuck..just ...goddamn.” Lincoln moaned as he felt Donovan’s quick movements, each rise almost sliding off his cock before sliding back to graze against him for a moment before moving again. He watched the way Donovan’s eyes closed, the way he bit his lip when a hard drop filled him before he rose again. “I want to fuck you John, see you lose it.” 

“You’re… hurt.” Donovan muttered before he felt an arm around his waist tugging him to his side, and he managed to stay connected to Lincoln as he felt the other man shifting around until he had one of Donovan’s legs around his waist, the other bent under them so he could take over.

“That’s better, so much better.” Lincoln said before he started stroking faster, taking Donovan closer to the edge as he went harder than he should have but he didn’t care, he was in the moment, eager to show the other man what he meant to him with this, even if the words didn’t come easily to him. 

“Lincoln! Fuck… goddamit… oh fuck” Donovan’s voice rose with each thrust, his gasping and pleading going on until he arched his back, toes curling as he started to come after a hard thrust that made him cry out, swearing and begging for Lincoln to never stop. He moaned as Lincoln continued to fuck him until he came hard, each roll of his hips hard until he was wrung out and stopped ignoring the pain in his side and chest from far too much exertion. 

Lincoln pulled out slowly and rolled to his back with a groan. “Next time...I listen to you.” 

“Good, that’s good.” Donovan muttered from where he lay face down, breathing hard and trying to move to get a cloth to clean up their mess. “You broke me I think.” he said after giving up on moving any time soon.

“Broke myself, should have let you stay on top.” Lincoln mumbled as he turned his head to stare at Donovan, pleased at the mussed blond hair and sleepy expression on the other man’s face. “Next time you, can top. Right now, I just want to sleep.” 

“Yeah sleep, sleep is good. Shower after a nap.” Donovan mumbled as he reached over and let a hand rest on Lincoln’s arm, needing the contact as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: KY Jelly was invented in 1906, but was not commercially available until 1980. #TheMoreYouKnow brought to you by friends with very fast fingers and better Google skills than me.


End file.
